Inuyasha' Adventure
by Neptune Princess
Summary: Sorry guys, this is as far as I'm taking this, I had an idea for it but it didn't exactly work out.......sorry. I'll write a new one later on and actually finish it.
1. Inuyasha follows Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone (Damn) "Blah" means talking 'Blah' means thinking +++Blah+++ means remembering stuff $Blah$ means sound  
  
Inuyasha's Adventure (I'm working on the title)  
  
The bell rang and echoed through the young girl's mind. Today was her first so-called date with Houjo, the hottest guy in school, yet her mind was somewhere else, somewhere she thought was far away but was actually speeding towards her. Kagome gathered her books and sighed. 'If Inuyasha ever saw me with Houjo he'd probably go berserk.'  
As she walked out the door and turned toward her locker a voice called out and caused her to turn around.  
"Hey Kagome!" It was Houjo running towards her and coming to a halt about two feet away from her.  
"Do you mind? I mean. Could I walk you home?"  
Kagome answered with a small blush, "Oh, okay."  
"Great, well let's go." Kagome and Houjo walked down the corridors together as if they barely even knew each other. Truth be told, Kagome didn't know Houjo, he was just a guy that liked her. Houjo held the door open for Kagome and as soon as she stepped outside she felt him. Her eyes went straight to the trees and scanned for any red or silver. Finally she saw a strand of silver in the tree next to her and knew Inuyasha was watching her.  
He was always doing that, watching her. Whether she was in trouble or not he always did and it was getting annoying. He was always butting in on her personal life, asking questions that didn't need to be asked.  
"Uh. Kagome, are you okay?" Houjo's timid question snapped Kagome's attention back to him and answered, "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking that maybe it wouldn't be a good idea if you walked me home. I mean I've got to get ready."  
'That's not all I've got to do' she thought glancing back at the tree Inuyasha was in. Houjo's face fell and he left with a sad good-bye. As soon as Houjo was out of sight Kagome yelled, "SIT!"  
"Arghh!" was heard before the inu-hanyou's face hit the dirt with a hard crash. Kagome turned slightly and walked towards him.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE!" she yelled as loud as she could into his dog-like ears. Inuyasha jumped up and backed away yelling in agony.  
"OW!! DO YOU HAVE TO YELL SO LOUD?!" Inuyasha countered. Kagome reverted back to her normal voice after watching Inuyasha rub his ears in pain and regretted yelling.  
"Well, what are you doing here and why were you watching me?" Inuyasha stopped rubbing his ears and looked at Kagome.  
"No reason, other than it's been a week and I- I mean we need to look for more jewel shards. Besides the brat wants you back."  
"Inuyasha, you didn't answer my second question."  
He turned his head and mumbled something.  
"What? I didn't hear you." Kagome moved again so that she was facing him. He looked into her amber-green eyes and all the courage he had gained disappeared immediately. He just couldn't tell her he was jealous of that boy.  
"Uh. Can we go now?"  
Kagome felt her heart sink at his words. 'Wait a minute why should I be disappointed? Inuyasha is just a friend. But why do I feel like he was about to say something important.'  
"No I can't go. I have a date with Houjo," before Kagome could go on any further, Inuyasha had turned around again and clamped her mouth shut with one hand while grabbing her arm with the other. Her eyes widened in shock at his actions, and even wider when she saw a shimmer of wetness run down his cheek.  
Then Inuyasha, embarrassed about being seen crying, quickly turned and flitted through the trees back to the well. 'Oh Inuyasha I'm sorry!' Kagome's mind screamed, but the words wouldn't come out. Kagome followed Inuyasha's route but wasn't going after him. She was just heading home where the well happened to be. ********************************************************************  
Inuyasha stood on the lip of the well, ready to jump down if need be. 'How could I have done that! Grabbing her like that and then letting her see me cry, damn I'm such a loser. She probably hates me now, even more than before. That's fine, just as long as I can see her again, touch her, be near her, and protect her.'  
A shuffle of shoes told him that someone was nearby, and judging from the scent it was Kagome. @*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~ AN: I know there is a lot of OOCness but please bare with me. It's my first Inuyasha story so I am just getting started. I am sorry but Sango won't be in this fic, at least for now. I don't know if I can integrate her later but for now she's not. The title will change later and I appreciate reviews, even flames. Thanks so much, tootles! 


	2. Good Advice

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha and Co. but maybe their creator will let me borrow 'em. (for a few decades) "Blah" means talking 'Blah' means thinking +++Blah+++ means remembering stuff $Blah$ means sound  
  
Inuyasha's Adventure (I'm working on the title)  
By: Neptune Princess  
  
Inuyasha panicked and did the only thing his mind could process; he jumped off the well and ran into a dark corner. He barely had time to situate himself before Kagome entered the well house. Inuyasha held his breath, thinking that even the slightest noise and he'd be done for. He watched her walk slowly to the well and place her hands where he had been moments earlier.  
Kagome stared down into the black hole thinking Inuyasha had already left. Something was nagging her though; she felt as if he was there, watching her, but she knew had had already gone back. At least she thought she knew.  
"I'm sorry I can't come back right now Inuyasha, and I'm sorry I mad you so angry. Good luck with explaining to Shippo why I didn't come back. I'll see you soon though. Oh." Inuyasha watched her face darken and her hands ball into fists as she said this last part. "Good luck with your dearest Kikyo bitch too!" Inuyasha was shocked at her quick change in mood, but mostly at this last sentence. He watched her stalking off wondering why she said that.  
'Doesn't she know already that I don't want Kikyo? Hasn't she seen enough proof to know that I want her and not Kikyo? Mou, she's dense," with these last thoughts Inuyasha dashed over to the well and jumped in.  
*~*Lots of cool flashes later.*~*  
Inuyasha climbed out of the well and sat down, leaning against the cold, hard surface.  
"Am I really like this wall? Cold and hard as hell?" he wondered aloud, not speaking to anyone in particular.  
"Well yeah, but towards Kagome most of all," Miroku stepped forward and came out from behind the trees.  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha snarled back.  
"No!" Miroku took a stand in front of Inuyasha and glared at him. "This has gone on long enough, and you need to end this game! We all know you love her. Every time she goes back to her world you get all grumpy and act as if you are PMSing!" Inuyasha looked as if he was about to say something when another voice cut in.  
"Miroku's right Inuyasha. Every time she goes away, I get three times as many bumps on my head!" Inuyasha grabbed the poor kitsune by his tail and pulled him to eye level.  
"What would you know? You're just a kid." Shippo managed to wriggle his beautiful tan tail out of Inuyasha's grasp, landed on his feet, and with the cutest eyes he could make, looked up at him and said, "I know cuz mom and dad were much like you two. Besides, how can you reject a beautiful girl like Kagome?"  
Inuyasha jumped at the kitsune and managed to bop him one before he escaped. "What exactly are you trying to say kit?"  
"He's saying that if you don't tell her and keep pushing her away, someone else is going to get her."  
"And just who do you think is going to do that?" Inuyasha growled, cracking his knuckles threateningly at Miroku's implied meaning.  
"Ehehe.$Gulp$ Well, Kouga for one."  
"Please, that wimpy wolf couldn't punch his way through thin air, much less win Kagome's affections."  
"There's also that Hojo boy she's always talking about." This caught Inuyasha's attention and he turned to look back at the well as if daggers would come out of his eyes and go destroy Hojo.  
Shippo looked at him concerned, "That's why she didn't come back isn't it? She's with that Hojo guy."  
"None of your damn business!" Inuyasha barked, making both Shippo and Miroku jump back. Thy looked at him and the pain in his eyes was almost unbearable to even watch. Miroku sighed and brushed some of his jet-black hair out of his face with his cursed hand.  
"Well, what are you waiting for?! Go get her and apologize for whatever you did!"  
"I don't think I can do it."  
"Go ahead Inuyasha. Miroku and I will be waiting here for the both of you, and don't come back with her," Shippo said making shooing motions at Inuyasha to go. Inuyasha turned and walked to the well.  
"Hurry it up!" Miroku yelled.  
"Domo," Inuyasha said before disappearing into the pretty lights of the well. *~*More pretty lights later*~*  
Inuyasha hurried out of the well house as if it was on fire.  
'Okay, if I was some "pretty boy" out on a date with the finest, I mean, with Kagome, where would I be?' A small blush had made its way across his face at his thoughts.  
'If I remember correctly he would take her to a movie or whatever she's always talking about, and not just any movie.' Inuyasha sped up, not liking where his thoughts were going. This was difficult though as he was leaping from roof to roof.  
Inuyasha finally managed to find the main movie theatre about an hour later, and was perched above the sign looking for Kagome and Hojo when he saw them. His stomach practically joined a circus because of all the somersaults it was doing as he watched Hojo kiss Kagome on the cheek.  
  
@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*  
  
AN: So how was this chappie? Please review even if it is flames. Just remember this is my first Inuyasha fic so there is some OOCness but I'm working on it. Later!  
  
~Neptune Princess~ 


	3. A Kiss and A Pissed Hanyou

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone (Damn) "Blah" means talking 'Blah' means thinking +++Blah+++ means remembering stuff $Blah$ means sound  
  
Inuyasha's Adventure  
  
By: Neptune Princess  
  
Inuyasha's mind went blank. His body automatically jumped down from his perch and landed right between Hojo and Kagome, striking Hojo to the ground.  
"Keep your hands off my woman!" was all he said before scooping Kagome up and flying off with her, leaving a stunned Hojo behind.  
"I.Inuyasha."  
"Quiet!" Inuyasha barked. The rest of the "flight" was quiet, but as soon as Inuyasha touched down at the well house, he went off.  
"I come back to find you and apologize, and this is how I find you!" The anger in his voice quickly faded to sadness as he said, "How.how could you?" The pain was too much as tears warmed behind his eyes. Kagome was too angry to care anymore.  
"What do you mean, 'how could you'? It's not like you're actually nice to me Inuyasha! I try and I try to find a normal life but it's not going to happen. I'm a miko trying to find jewel shards in the feudal era with," Kagome gestured to him, "a dog boy, a lecherous monk, and a fox child. Now, when I actually start to find a normal life with a boyfriend, you come in and take it away!" Inuyasha turned around to face Kagome, showing her the tears he had been fighting back. His face looked far from sad though, it was full of jealousy and rage. Kagome was confused at first, but soon remembered Inuyasha's words earlier +++Keep your hands off my woman!+++ "Oh. I'm so sorry Inu." "So, Hoho's your boyfriend huh? I guess you don't need us anymore, and since you're not coming back hive me the jewel so you can have your precious normal life!" Inuyasha' hand was held out expectantly. Kagome just looked at it. "I'm not giving you the jewel Inuyasha." Inuyasha, being the lovable hanyou that he is, quickly went from jealous and angry to jealous, angry, and annoyed. Not a good combination. "Fine, I'll just have to settle with taking it!" He lunged at Kagome and made a grab for the necklace, but she was surprisingly quicker, and dodged his clawed hands. "You just have to be difficult don't you!?" Inuyasha snarled. "Let me explain what I said!" "There's nothing to explain. You meant what you said." "No I didn't." Kagome answered quietly. "Then why would you have said it? I always mean everything I say, why wouldn't you?" Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, anger replaced by puzzlement.  
"I was angry, and I still am-just calmer. I didn't' mean to say he was my boyfriend, and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she said all the while walking towards him. Inuyasha just turned his back to her with his usual, "Keh" and said, "What makes you think you hurt my feelings wench?"  
'Please don't tell me she heard what I think she heard' Inuyasha thought as his complexion turned a dangerous red.  
"I heard what you told Hojo earlier." Not seeing any response coming from him, she continued.  
"You know, about me being your woman." Inuyasha stiffened.  
'Ahh, dammit-she wasn't supposed to hear that, and I just told her I meant everything I said! What am I going to- Hey! What's she doing?!' Inuyasha's thoughts were cut short as he felt Kagome's arms wrap around him from behind. Inuyasha decided to voice his thoughts, "Uh.Kagome, what are you doing?" He couldn't help his mind as it wandered off into several different fantasies of him and Kagome. She leaned into his back and felt him stiffen as her chest rubbed against him.  
"What's wrong with hugging my real boyfriend?" Kagome asked innocently. Inuyasha relaxed and brought his hand up to Kagome's arms.  
"Kagome." His voice was quiet, relaying his appreciation for her term for him, but being such a stubborn guy he just said, "Keh," and stayed in her arms for quite a while. ~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*  
  
AN: Okay, so how was it? Don't worry this story is far from over. Next time: How will Kagome and Inuyasha break this to the others? 


	4. Confusing Behavior

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takehashi owns Inuyasha and Co. not me. "Blah" Means talking $Blah$ Means sound  
  
+++Blah+++ Means remembering 'Blah' Means thoughts  
  
Inuyasha's Adventure  
  
By: Neptune Princess  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Several minutes passed before Kagome untangled her arms from him and leaned back on her heels. Inuyasha found the courage to face her and asked, "So, are you coming back with me?"  
  
Kagome giggled at his question and answered, "Of course! Why not?!" Inuyasha sighed and stood, sometimes she was just too hard to read. But that's what he loved about her, she was unpredictable and wild, just like he was. He looked around and sweat dropped. Kagome had already gone through the well without him. He gave an exasperated sigh and looked around one more time for good measure before jumping into the well himself. He'd have to ask Kagome about that Kikyou comment later.  
  
***Pretty Flashes later***  
  
"Kagoommee! You're back!" Kagome barely had time to look around before a tan ball of fur rushed into her arms.  
  
"I said I'd be back didn't I?" Kagome answered stroking Shippou's lovely fur.  
  
"Kagome, were you with Houjo? Inuyasha was really really mad when he came back, but he wouldn't say why." This was the wrong thing to say however because at that moment Inuyasha leapt out of the well and lunged at Shippou saying, "You're gonna wish you'd never got in my business fox!"  
  
In his haste, Inuyasha tripped and fell into Kagome, knocking both her and himself down, him on top. Meanwhile, Shippou had jumped away from Kagome and onto Miroku, and was now looking at a crimson hanyou and a burgundy miko.  
  
"Inuyasha get off me!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha jumped up twenty feet and leapt off into a tree still blushing madly. Kagome, who was brushing herself off, was in the same boat trying desperately to maintain her normal coloring. Being the adorable kid he is, Shippou, cocked his head to the side and asked, "Why are you so red Kagome?"  
  
"No reason, any ways let's get back to the village," and with that she dashed off followed closely by Miroku with Shippou on his shoulder.  
  
***Back at the Village***  
  
"Kagome ye are back," Kaede said as she hobbled out of her hut.  
  
"Yup, and I don't have any tests or exams for a while so I can stay longer."  
  
"Inuyasha is not with ye?" Kagome turned her eyes down trying not to betray any emotion as she said, "No, he went off into the woods somewhere."  
  
***Inuyasha in the 'God Tree'***  
  
'What's going on with me? Why was I blushing, after all she is my girlfriend. That's what I should call her right? No, mate, that's better. She's my mate.but the other's don't know yet. I hope Kagome hasn't told them' a smile came to his lips, 'I'd rather show them.' That last thought was all the motivation he needed to go back to the village and see what was going on.  
  
***Village***  
  
Inuyasha walked into Kaede's hut after following Kagome's scent and voice into it. Miroku was the first to speak, "So Inuyasha, hear anything about the shards?"  
  
"No, I was just running through the woods." Inuyasha sat down relatively close to Kagome, but far enough that Miroku could sit between them. Miroku noticed this, stood, and was just about to go sit in the space when a "conveniently placed" clawed hand pushed him back.  
  
"Sit down monk," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I just thought Lady Kagome might be lonely sitting by herself," Miroku answered putting on his most innocent smile.  
  
$Grrr$ "She's not by herself, I'm right here," he paused, "and you're right there." At that time Shippou decided to make himself known by squeaking, "And I'm right here." Inuyasha practically flew out of the hut before dashing back in and yelling at the small kitsune.  
  
"Dammit Shippou! Don't hide near Kagome!" All the while he cursed himself for being too distracted by her scent.  
  
"Why? Couldn't you smell me?" Shippou asked with an evil grin. Inuyasha just "Keh"d and said, "Get some rest, we're leaving in the morning."  
  
"Where are we going?" Kagome asked, rolling out her sleeping bag.  
  
"We're going to see if there are any more shards in your time." After he said this Inuyasha left the hut to go back to the 'God Tree'. Kagome just smiled and climbed into her sleeping bag with Shippou curled up next to her.  
  
~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*  
  
AN: Sorry this is shorter than last, but don't worry, next time Inuyasha and Kagome break the news to Shippou and Miroku. Why not Kaede, she knows already. Thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming. Later!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Sesshomaru13: Thanx for the review. I'll try and post at least once a week.  
  
Mika-chan: Yeah, I love it when he's jealous too. It just makes the story more fun.  
  
Crazyblade: Thanx for the idea I'll keep that in mind. I have found a way to put Sango in but she comes in later chapters.  
  
Ana: Thanx for reviewing. As I said to Sesshomaru13, I'll try and update at least once a week. 


	5. A Secret Unveiled

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. "Blah" Means talking $Blah$ Means sound  
  
+++Blah+++ Means remembering 'Blah' Means thoughts  
  
Inuyasha's Adventure  
  
By: Neptune Princess  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Morning came, and as usual it found Miroku trying to "caress" Kagome, her screaming, and Inuyasha pounding on Miroku. "Keep your damn hands off monk!"  
  
"My aren't we overprotective lately," Miroku said rubbing his head. Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha and started to say, "Miroku, Inuyasha's my," She was cut off when she found Inuyasha's lips on hers in a heated kiss. Miroku just stared. After a few seconds the kiss broke and Inuyasha and Kagome just stared at each other.  
  
'That was my first real kiss' and 'Wow' were the only things going through Kagome's mind as she stared into Inuyasha's brilliant eyes. The magical moment broke as Inuyasha turned his gaze toward Miroku and laughed.  
  
"Know what I think? I think you enjoyed watching that lech," Inuyasha said getting back in control of himself. "Now you can finish Kagome." Kagome shook herself out of the trance she was in at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, what I was going to say before I was so politely interrupted is that Inuyasha and I are a couple. At least a boyfriend and girlfriend, I think it's called something else here."  
  
"Mates."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That's what that is. It's not an official thing until I mark you, but that's what a couple is called," Inuyasha said while trying to control some pretty wild thoughts about him, Kagome, and a nice soft bed. Suddenly a yawn was heard coming from Kagome's sleeping bag.  
  
"$Yawn$ What's going on?" Shippou asked rubbing his eyes, trying to adjust to the bright light. Kagome quickly stood up and walked over to Shippou gently picking him up  
  
"Come on Shippou, let's go get some water for breakfast."  
  
"Leave Shippou here Kagome. I'll go with you," Inuyasha said walking out the door. At this Kagome, Shippou, and Miroku just stared at each other, one thing going through their minds, 'Was Inuyasha just nice to Shippou?' The irritated voice of the hanyou broke through their thoughts, "Come on Kagome!"  
  
"Coming!" She quickly put Shippou back down and raced after Inuyasha.  
  
~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+  
  
"Kagome, why are you staring at me?"  
  
"Oh," Kagome turned away and blushed, "well it's just you were actually nice to Shippou and it's weird."  
  
"What? I can't be nice once in a while?" Inuyasha slowed his pace to match Kagome's and looked down at her.  
  
"No it's not that I love it when you're nice and sweet , but sometimes it's unnerving." Inuyasha documented that in his mind. 'Maybe I should be nice more often.' Inuyasha then thought about what Kagome had said before about Kikyou.  
  
"Hey Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah?" Kagome idly walked on, not noticing that Inuyasha had stopped and his face had darkened. "Do you trust me?" The wind suddenly grew stronger and carried his scent to Kagome. She stopped, turned around, and slowly walked towards him.  
  
"Why are you asking me?" She was now about 10 inches from his face.  
  
"Please Kagome, answer the question." Inuyasha's amber gold eyes were closed, dreading the answer she might give him.  
  
"Onegai, open your eyes. I need to see you." Kagome said caressing his cheek with her hand. "I trust you with my life," she answered as soon as his eyes opened. He took her hand in his and rubbed it against his cheek.  
  
"Then why are you so afraid that Kikyou would drag me to hell with her?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm just scared that you still love her and that one day, you'll go back to her." Inuyasha's free hand came up to Kagome's chin and tilted it back up because it had moved down while she was talking.  
  
"The only woman I have ever or will love is you, Kikyou never trusted me with her life but you do and for that I am thankful," he said bringing his mouth down to hers and meeting it in a soft kiss. "Let's go get that water before the brat and the lecher come out to find us," Inuyasha said, smirking at the small blush on Kagome's features. However, as soon as Inuyasha said those words a blue fireball came hurtling through the foliage, aimed directly at them.  
  
~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@  
  
AN: Hey! This chapter was a little bit longer than the others, I hope you enjoyed it. To all Sesshoumaru fans: Sesshoumaru will be in this story, I just have to type up the chapter he appears in. I also adore my Fluffy and wouldn't dream of not adding him! Next time: The source of the fireball is revealed. Will they get to Kagome's time unscathed? Find out in the next chapter: Journey through the well. (A bit cheesy I know.) Later! 


	6. Journey Through the Well

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is being held prisoner down in my cellar, at least he would be if I had one. I don't own anyone sorry, Rumiko Takahashi beat me to it. "Blah" Means talking $Blah$ Means sound  
  
+++Blah+++ Means remembering 'Blah' Means thoughts  
  
Inuyasha's Adventure  
  
By: Neptune Princess  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he lunged at her, moving both out of way of the impending doom. As the dust cleared, the source of the blue fireball became evident. It was a small tiger-like demon with markings similar to that of Sesshoumaru, with a crescent moon on its forehead and two blue stripes on each cheek.  
  
Soon after Miroku and Shippou appeared behind it, "Don't be fooled by its size Inuyasha! It's more than formidable."  
  
The wild neko youkai hissed and snarled turning this way and that when it suddenly leapt after Kagome. She looked around for any means of escaped and saw the well at least 25 meters away.  
  
"Kagome run!" Inuyasha yelled at her as he met the neko youkai in air, pushing it to the ground. As Kagome got closer to the well, the tiger- like demon issued another fireball from its mouth. It barely missed her, but the force of the explosion sent her flying. Luckily she landed in the well away from harm. Inuyasha, however, was pissed.  
  
"You don't know who you're messing with pal!" he said as he lunged at the cat again. This time the youkai dodged his attack, and sent Inuyasha hurtling into the well.  
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha!" the young kitsune screamed as he went into the well after his "parents". Now Miroku was the only one left against the wild cat demon.  
  
'Great, so much for getting help,' Miroku thought as the youkai bared its fangs and lunged at him. Miroku did the only thing that came to his mind. He ran to the well and dived in, leaving the neko youkai even more restless and going off to find different prey.  
  
***The other side of the well***  
  
"Would ya get off me please, I'm trying to get up. Uff!" Kagome's breath was knocked out of her as Miroku's body was also added to Inuyasha's and Shippou's.  
  
"Hey Miroku, so glad you could make it, now GET OFF!"  
  
"Inuyasha, where is Lady Kagome?"  
  
"I'm being buried alive, hurry up and get off," came Kagome's irritated reply. Miroku quickly got up, pulling Shippou with him. Inuyasha, as red as his kimono, got up next and helped Kagome to her feet. He hadn't minded the position he had been in, until Shippou came crashing down too.  
  
"My apologies Lady Kagome," Miroku said pushing Inuyasha aside and grabbing her hands, "I didn't know you were still down here, otherwise I would not have come." He released her hands, only to hug her, earning a nowhere near concealed growl from Inuyasha. Slowly his hands moved lower; this caused two things.  
  
"Hentai!" $Slap$  
  
Inuyasha then pounced on him, throttling him for all he was worth yelling, "Never touch my woman again!"  
  
The four companions climbed out of the well, Miroku needing help because he was unconscious.  
  
"Come on in guys, we might as well stay for at least two days. The youkai might still be at the well and Miroku is still knocked out," She cast a sideways look at Inuyasha who was smirking triumphantly.  
  
"Keh.Then we look for the shards."  
  
"Alright, alright, but only after two days here. Jeez, are the shards all you care about?"  
  
Inuyasha dropped Miroku on the ground and came closer to Kagome. He kissed her gently but tenderly and whispered into her ear, "No." He pulled back and smirked at the shocked look on her face.  
  
"Oi wench, don't just stand there, let's go." Inuyasha knew what he was doing but it was worth it to watch Kagome's face go from sweet and shocked to angry with the ever so slightest hint of hurt.  
  
"Hmmph, Sit boy."  
  
"Argh!" As Inuyasha came crashing down Kagome turned and walked up the steps into her house with Shippou close on her heels. After grumbling about unfair advantages Inuyasha picked Miroku up again and followed. A few minutes later Miroku was on the couch still out and Inuyasha and Shippou were eating ramen.  
  
$Ding-Dong$  
  
Inuyasha jumped, bringing out Tetsusaiga and looking around for a youkai.  
  
"Relax Inuyasha it's something called a doorbell, I'll explain later." He sheathed his sword and watched as Kagome opened the door. His mouth dropped open and a snarl was let loose. It was none other than.  
  
~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*  
  
AN: So who do you think it is? And before you say anything, I know Miroku and Shippou and Sango can't go through the well by themselves but I need them to so we can just over look that. Next time: The visitor wants Kagome and a confrontation is had. Later! 


	7. An Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. "Blah" Means talking $Blah$ Means sound  
  
+++Blah+++ Means remembering 'Blah' Means thoughts  
  
Inuyasha's Adventure  
  
By: Neptune Princess  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!"  
  
There, standing in her doorway, was Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. Inuyasha suddenly appeared in front of Kagome and positioned the Tetsusaiga, unsheathed, at his throat.  
  
"How'd you get here?" His voice was menacing and low.  
  
"Simple, my servant reported back to me," Sesshoumaru said as calmly as if he were having tea with his half-brother. Kagome spoke up, "You mean that was yours!"  
  
"Of course," then he turned his back and said, "Inuyasha, come with me."  
  
"Why should I? What makes you think I'd talk with you after all you've done to me and Kagome." Sesshoumaru opened his mouth, but when sound came out it wasn't a word, but a harsh bark. Inuyasha's eyes widened, he sheathed Tetsusaiga and quietly followed Sesshoumaru. Kagome still stood behind him a bit shocked, wondering what Sesshoumaru had done. Then an idea struck her.  
  
"Hey Shippou," she knew he'd heard it, who hadn't, "What did Sesshoumaru do?"  
  
He finished slurping his noodles and replied, "Sesshoumaru said that he wanted to talk about you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah, he didn't think I knew dog language, but foxes and dogs are closely related. He talked in that language because he didn't want you to know."  
  
Kagome ran to the window and saw Inuyasha barking back at Sesshoumaru; he sounded pissed. This was not going good, so as usual, Kagome ran out the door to observe the verbal battle.  
  
He could smell her worry and fear, but also cursed her.  
  
'Dammit why are you out here Kagome?' Inuyasha broke the death glare he was giving Sesshoumaru and told her to go back inside, but the look on her face told him he was still speaking in dog. He needed to calm down, to tell her, so he took a deep breath and said calmly, "Kagome, go back inside."  
  
"You're talking about me aren't you?" Kagome asked in a downcast voce. Inuyasha was taken aback. Then cast a glance towards the house where Shippou's face was plastered to the window. 'Damn him.'  
  
He then looked back at Kagome, he knew he couldn't lie to her and answered, "Yeah."  
  
Kagome put her hands on her hips and stated, "Well whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of me and in English."  
  
All the while, Sesshoumaru was watching amusedly from the other side of Inuyasha. He had never truly admitted it, but Kagome intrigued him. She was a fiery beauty, and somehow, she had captivated his heart. "Inuyasha! I've had enough of this. I will be back later for your decision, until then farewell Lady Kagome."  
  
Sesshoumaru cast a glance over his shoulder at his brother and Kagome before marching regally into the well house and disappearing into the well. By this time Miroku was conscious and also looking out the window with Shippou at Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"So tell me what happened?"  
  
"Well Sesshoumaru came and said he wanted to talk to Inuyasha about Kagome. That's all I heard 'cause they went outside and I couldn't hear them."  
  
"I see," Miroku mumble turning away and heading for the door.  
  
"Hey Miroku! Where are you going? Don't leave me!" Shippou yelled bounding after him. "I want to know what's going on too."  
  
When Shippou and Miroku got outside the scene that greeted them was Inuyasha twitching on the ground and Kagome yelling, "Now tell me what's going on! Oh, Miroku, you're awake. Are you okay?"  
  
Miroku approached Kagome and took her hands in his. "Dear Kagome, I'm fine you're kindness touches me."  
  
"That's not all that's gonna touch you lecher!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he punched Miroku. Ten feet away Miroku sat swirly eyed. "What did I do?"  
  
~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*  
  
AN: Yeah!!! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! (Swimming in reviews.) Well (composes self) That chappie is now done. Sesshy is finally here! Don't worry he always keeps his word, he will be back. Now to my faithful reviewers and readers:  
  
Faith: Sesshy is here no need to worry. Yeah!  
  
Vampireluv: Thanx for the smile, it really encouraged me. (tear) $sniff$  
  
Hanyou and her Yami: The end of the cliffy is broken. However, there may be more. (laughs evily)  
  
Smiley: Yeah, I've read in some fics with it as "Keh" and some as "Feh" I just like using "Keh" better that's all. That's just my preference.  
  
Sam: Thanx, I know, I already wrote them down in my notebook so that's why they are short, I'm trying to make them longer. You're guess was right it was Sesshou! I also haven't decided yet if it is Inu/Kag or Sess/Kag, and I've even written up to chapter 13! Those'll come later though.  
  
Freya: Thanx for the review, to me every little bit counts.  
  
Freespirit26: Here's the end of the cliffy, hope you're happy with it.  
  
Lalu: Sesshoumaru is finally here. I love my fluffy and I wouldn't dream of not adding him.  
  
Carrie: Thanx and again Fluffy is here and will be here for at least a few more chappies.  
  
Well that's it. Next time: Kagome gets kidnapped! Later! 


	8. Kidnapped!

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takehashi owns Inuyasha and Co. not me. "Blah" Means talking $Blah$ Means sound  
  
+++Blah+++ Means remembering 'Blah' Means thoughts  
  
Inuyasha's Adventure  
  
By: Neptune Princess  
  
Chapter 8  
  
After a bit of calming down Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku, and Kagome were back inside the house. "Now what?" Shippou whined.  
  
"Keh, we go search for shards of the shikon jewel and then I become full demon."  
  
"So you're still going to become a full demon?" Kagome asked. She was a little hurt that even after they became a couple he was still going to go through with his dream of becoming a full-fledged demon.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Inuyasha was confused. Since when did his goal have to change?  
  
"Never mind," was her reply. Kagome glanced at the VCR clock, which now read 6:30. "Oh my gosh! Rurouni Kenshin is on now!" She quickly flipped the T.V on. "Kenshin is so hot!" Kagome squealed as a scene of Kenshin fighting showed up. Inuyasha growled at her comment but she didn't hear him. After 30 mins. Of Kagome swooning over Kenshin (who doesn't?) Inuyasha was satisfied when the box thing was turned off.  
  
He was about to yell at her then and there but his stomach apparently disagreed as it growled loudly. Kagome just giggled and said, "Guess I should make some ramen."  
  
"Bout time wench," was Inuyasha's reply from the lazy boy in the living room. Kagome just smiled and began to cook the ramen.  
  
+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+  
  
After the ramen had been cooked and eaten it was around 8 o'clock and everyone was tired.  
  
"Since my family went to Hokkaido for a 3 week vacation Miroku can have grandpa's room, Shippou can have Sota's, and Inuyasha, you can have my mom's. And of course I'll sleep in mine."  
  
"Fine but tomorrow we."  
  
"Tomorrow I have school so I can't search for any shards," Kagome interrupted.  
  
"Very well Lady Kagome, we'll wait until school is done for you," Miroku said quickly covering Inuyasha's mouth before he said anything he would regret.  
  
"Goodnight. Come on Shippou I'll show you Sota's room." And with that Kagome and Shippou disappeared upstairs into their respective rooms.  
  
+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+  
  
A creak of the stairs woke Kagome from her slumber as it slowly approached her room. She slowly crept out of her bed and poked her head out into the hallway.  
  
"Inuyasha? Shippou? Miroku?" Kagome looked down the hall and saw a dark figure with bright amber eyes looking back at her. It quickly reached her but it wasn't Inuyasha. Before she could scream a clawed hand covered her mouth and nose, not allowing her to breath and eventually passed out. Before her body crumpled to the floor two strong arms picked her up and held her tightly.  
  
"Lady Kagome, you will decide which man, but until then you will stay with me." The figure dropped a note on the floor in her doorway and carried her down the stairs and into the well house.  
  
+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+  
  
8 o'clock that morning found Inuyasha dashing into Kagome's room, smashing her alarm clock to bits convinced it was a demon trying to kill them with that "horrible and vicious" sound.  
  
"Inuyasha, what was that noise? What are you ding in Lady Kagome's room? Oh wait I know. You sly dog I didn't think you had it in you."  
  
$WHAP$  
  
"Leech, it's nothing like that! Wait a minute." Inuyasha sniffed the air to try and locate Kagome's strongest scent, but he couldn't find it. At the same time an all to familiar "stench" filled his nostrils. Shippou entered the room to find Inuyasha and Miroku looking at an empty bed, Inuyasha with a livid face.  
  
"Hey what's this?" he said picking up a small piece of paper on the floor.  
  
"Gimme that shrimp." Inuyasha snatched the note out of Shippou's paw and read, "Little Brother, Lady Kagome is with me. I understand you have feelings for the woman so if you want her back safely you won't attack and you won't try to rescue her. I'll send a servant to get you when the time is right until then, Good-bye. Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Kagome's with Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"That bastard! I don't care what this says, I'm going to get her!" Before Inuyasha leapt out of the window Miroku commented, "Inuyasha your eyes are red."  
  
$BARK$  
  
"He said shut up!" Shippou translated.  
  
'How dare he! That bastard! I'm gonna make him pay! First by ripping out his eyes then his balls. Kagome is my mate and no one else is going to claim her but me! ' And so on were the line of thoughts in Inuyasha's head.  
  
~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*  
  
AN: Hey, another chapter done. Sorry it took so long to update, I'm so busy with two practices a day for swim team. Anyways for this story Sessho has both arms. With the way this is going you may not think Inuyasha and Kagome act like the love each other but that's because they are both still very confused. Anyways next time: Kagome spends time with Sesshoumaru in the Western lands. 


	9. Conversations

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takehashi owns Inuyasha and Co. not me. "Blah" Means talking $Blah$ Means sound  
  
Blah Means remembering 'Blah' Means thoughts  
  
Inuyasha's Adventure  
  
By: Neptune Princess  
  
Chapter 9  
  
When Kagome awoke she saw a large purple canopy hanging above her head. "Huh? This isn't my bed, where am I?" As Kagome sat up, a large statue of a dog demon came into view.  
  
"Hey that looks like Sesshoumaru's demon form."  
  
"Indeed it is Lady."  
  
"Huh?" A small woman had entered the room with a blue kimono in hand.  
  
"This is for you Lady. Lord Sesshoumaru has requested that you wear this." She held the kimono up as high as she could, showing the design to Kagome. It was sky blue with a sakura tree at the bottom. The branches spread out through the kimono and on the sleeves, two cranes sat on a branch on each side.  
  
"I don't want to," Kagome said crossing her arms and turning her head.  
  
"But Lady you must, Lord,"  
  
"Call me Kagome."  
  
"Very well, Lady Kagome, you must. Lord Sesshoumaru has requested it." Kagome took another look at it. It was beautiful and her uniform did need a good washing.  
  
"Fine, I'll wear it." She took the kimono from the servant and started to undress. A few minutes later with the help of the servant Kagome was dressed in the kimono with a white obi around her waist and a fan tucked in behind her back. As Kagome examined herself in the mirror her thoughts drifted.  
  
'Wow. I wonder what Inuyasha would think.' Kagome panicked at the thought. 'Where's Inuyasha? Inuyasha, hurry and get me!' Her mind silently pleaded across the voids of space and time trying to reach Inuyasha. Meanwhile hundreds of miles away, Inuyasha sped up at a slight tug of his heart.  
  
'Kagome's pulling me towards her. Hang on Kagome Please don't fall prey to Sesshoumaru's plans.'  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air, he was close, Kagome's scent hung heavily even though only a few hours had passed. Up ahead he could see it, the palace of the current Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru. Angry, jealous thoughts buzzed around in Inuyasha's head while he sped toward the girl in possession of his heart.  
  
Back to Kagome & Sesshoumaru  
  
She sat across Sesshoumaru, glaring at him even as she ate. Sesshoumaru's eye had started to twitch and after five minutes he looked up.  
  
"Lady Kagome, it is hard to eat while being glared at."  
  
"Well get used to it because until you tell me why I'm here I'll glare at you every chance I get," she spat back at him.  
  
"Very well, I brought you here so that you may make your choice."  
  
"Excuse me?" Kagome's earlier rage had been replaced with puzzlement.  
  
"Lady Kagome, this is most difficult to say here, please, come follow me." Sesshoumaru stood with such elegance and grace that she tripped over her chair having watched him rather than her own feet. Small servants that came only to her waist cleared the table of food and carried the plates away while Kagome followed Sesshoumaru to the master bedroom.  
  
The hall was bedecked with several tapestries of inu yokai throughout the ages. The creak of an opening door and Sesshoumaru's cool voice let her know that they had arrived at the appointed room.  
  
"Sit," he said pointing to an easy chair, which was between the fireplace and his bed. 'Since when did that word have an effect on me!' She desperately thought, following the command.  
  
"Lady Kagome, I have fallen in love with you." He paused to let the words sink in then continued, "I do not wish to force myself on you so I brought you here in the hopes that you will reciprocate my feelings eventually."  
  
Kagome looked at him as if he was crazy. "What!!! Have you lost your senses? I'm human!"  
  
"Yes, but you are an exceptionally strong human, a miko." "So you kidnapped me!?" Suddenly a light flicked on in Kagome's mind.  
  
"That's what you and Inuyasha were talking about weren't you?" Sesshoumaru had a pleased look on his face, "I knew you'd figure it out, yes we were." Sesshoumaru then proceeded to tell Kagome the exact words exchanged.  
  
Flashback "Sheathe your sword. I want to talk abut my love for Kagome." Inuyasha's heart pounded, 'No not him. Kouga and wimpy Hojo I can handle but Sesshoumaru is different.' He sheathed his sword and followed his half brother towards the open ground in front of the well house. They stood about twenty feet apart but each syllable rang loud and clear in Inuyasha's hanyou ears.  
  
"Give my Lady Kagome and I will never pester you again." The hanyou across Sesshoumaru flared in anger, "Never! I'll die before anyone touches MY Kagome."  
  
"Yours is she," Sesshoumaru smirked, "listen, give me Lady Kagome and I will revive your dead-lover Kikyou with Tensaiga."  
  
End Flashback  
  
"It was then that you came outside." Kagome just sat there stunned, her heart pounding yet barely beating at the same time.  
  
'Inuyasha what will you do now? You have a chance to be with Kikyou. What am I thinking of course you'll choose her, it's always been her.'  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled evilly. He had intentionally left out the most crucial part. Inuyasha had answered his proposal before Kagome came out.  
  
"Kikyou doesn't matter to me. She can rot in hell for all I care. Kagome is mine and no one else's.  
  
AN: hey, sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with school and exes getting in the way. Well, Hopefully, I'll be able to put chapter 10 up soon. Next time: Inuayasha bursts in on the scene! Cya soon! 


End file.
